Aria de un Pegaso multicolor
by little tigress
Summary: ¡Es el día de los corazones y los cascos! El amor está en el aire, en la tierra y en el agua (el fuego ya es otro tipo de amor), y todo Ponyville parece disfrutar de las festividades. Excepto por cierta pegaso con melena de arcoíris. [¡GANÉ!] *inserte baile de victoria aquí* :D


**Aria de un pegaso multicolor**

 **(O "Este día** _ **no**_ **va a ser perfecto")**

—… Y si alguien tiene algún motivo por el cual estos dos pegasos no deban casarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Ningún pony dijo nada, todos estaban demasiado ocupados contemplando a los dos felices novios como para objetar algo. Fluttershy tenía los ojos llorosos, un pañuelo en su pesuña, y en su rostro una orgullosa sonrisa. Applejack se había puesto su mejor sombrero. Pinkie Pie temblaba, impaciente por el momento en que la recepción comenzara. Rarity vestía como si ella fuera la novia, con un hermoso vestido que contrastaba por completo con su desmaquillado rostro sin pestañas y empapado en llanto. Twilight, gracias a las suplicas del novio, estaba oficiando la ceremonia.

Los novios usaban ropas especiales, confeccionadas una hora antes por la costurera más famosa (y en realidad la única) de todo Ponyville. Zeph usaba un traje negro, con camisa blanca y una corbata de color arcoíris, porque sí, arcoíris es un color. Mientras que la novia tenía zapatillas doradas al estilo de la vieja Pegasopolis, su vestido era de un blanco inmaculado y en su cabeza reposaba un velo sostenido por dos amables pajarillos voluntarios. No existía cuadro más perfecto, eso seguro.

— ¡Yo! ¡Yo tengo muchos motivos para no casarme con este cerebro de pluma!—gritó la novia en una repentina explosión de duda. La pony señalaba acusadoramente a Zephyr Breeze, quién simplemente se limitó a dirigirle una mirada segura y una sonrisa para infundirle confianza.

—...

Nadie dijo nada. La novia seguía con su rabieta, pateando y gritándole a la princesa que había más de noventa y nueve motivos diferentes por los cuales no se casaría con el inútil de Zeph. Sin embargo, sus reclamos cayeron en oídos sordos.

—En ese caso, los declaro corcel y yegua. Zephyr Breeze, puedes besar a la novia— dijo el alicornio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El público suspiró de ternura.

El novio comenzó a acercarse con los labios como de pato.

La novia sentía que estaba en su peor pesadilla, solamente faltaba el monstruo marino en tutu.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **~e.e-e.e-e.e~**

Las mañanas en Ponyville suelen ser tranquilas. Los comerciantes abren sus negocios, los potros van a la escuela, una que otra criatura del Everfree sale a tomar el té con Fluttershy, y los ponis de fondo hacen lo que los ponis de fondo hacen, se quedan atrás realizando sus actividades diarias, fáciles de malinterpretar por el ojo experto.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes. La ciudad estaba cubierta de adornos en forma de herradura. Papeles y listones rojos, rosas y blancos colgaban de las farolas en las calles. Los potros corrían por las calles cargados de pequeñas carretas llenas con cartulinas, brillos, crayones, pegamento, y toda clase de adornos. Los adultos, por su lado, caminaban en parejas, tomados de las pesuñas o incluso avanzaban rosándose de manera afectuosa. Muchos de los negociosos estaban cerrados, salvo por la florería de la eterna soltería y el bar de dulce local: Sugar Cube Corner. El ambiente era tan empalagoso que a cualquier mortal podría darle diabetes con sólo respirar.

Todo el camino, Rainbow Dash se había encontrado con parejitas frotándose las narices y el simple acto de ver eso le hacía querer vomitar.

"Uhg, el día de los corazones y los cascos llegó muy rápido," pensó la pegaso segundos antes de comenzar a correr desenfrenada por las calles de Ponyville.

No importaba a dónde fuera, o a dónde volteara, estaban ahí. Si no eran Ditzy y su doctor eran Octavia y la DJ, y si no cualquier otro pony. Rainbow Dash estaba algo cansada de verlos por todos lados, abrazándose, besándose ¡Dándose de comer! En serio, ya no existía la decencia… Pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba. Oh, no. Lo que realmente hacía hervir a Rainbow no eran las parejas infinitamente más alegres que ella, sino el hecho de que parecían estar por todos lados, invadiendo el mundo con su supuesta felicidad y restregándola en la cara de los solteros del mundo.

Aun así, Rainbow Dash logró distraerse lo suficiente del romántico ambiente para llegar a su destino. El spa.

Ahora, muchos ponis creerían que una pony como Rainbow Dash nunca pondría una pesuña en lugares como un spa, pero la acróbata tenía sus motivos. El primero, ser un Wonderbolt es un trabajo estresante y muy demandante físicamente. Segundo, era una gran oportunidad para enterarse de todo lo que sucedía en Ponyville sin tener que leer el periódico. Y tercero… los masajes de Aloe eran insuperables.

El lugar estaba considerablemente vacío. En la sala de espera no había un solo poni. Rainbow sonrió al darse cuenta de que tendría todo el lugar para ella sola. Con cierto apremio corrió a tocar la campana.

—Raaainbow, querida— detrás del escritorio apareció una poni terrestre sonriendo.

— ¡Lotus! Parece que el negocio está un poco vacío hoy…—observó la pegaso mientras una bola de paja con bata del spa rodaba por la sala.

—Oh, sí, pero es normal en días como estos— respondió la terrestre, restándole importancia con un gesto de su casco—. Pero no importa, pasa, pasa, que ya tenemos todo listo.

Lotus señaló a su hermana, que esperaba en la entrada del pasillo.

Rainbow alzó la ceja.

— ¿Estaban esperándome?—preguntó algo incrédula.

— ¡Por supuesto!—exclamó Lotus—. Anoche tu novio vino a reservarte una sesión de tratamiento completa. Todo un caballero, debo admitir.

Entonces ambas hermanas comenzaron a reír, con sus cascos en sus bocas.

— ¡¿Novio?!—gritó la pegaso.

—Ah, Rainbow, querida, no deberías portarte tan sorprendida ¡Te lo mereces!

— ¿Qué?

—Pues él dijo que era parte de un regalo—dijo Aloe, la hermana de Lotus.

La otra asintió

—Felicidades, por cierto— dijo sonriendo Lotus.

—No es mi cumpleaños.

—No por eso, tontilla, hablamos de tu aniversario.

El corazón de Rainbow se detuvo por un segundo.

— ¿De qué hablas Lotus?— preguntó Rainbow con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Un año con tu novio, claro.

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Rainbow Dash.

…

No disfrutó nada su tarde en el spa. El sauna estaba demasiado caliente. Los masajes simplemente se sentían mal. Incluso las mascarillas le hacían sentirse algo sucia. Saber que todo eso había sido "regalado" por algún corcel desconocido era suficiente para hacer que Dash tuviera sospechas con respecto a todo. Al salir del lugar aun tenía esa inquietud, esa ansiedad de no saber en quién confiar...

— ¡Rainbows!—le saludó alguien, alguien con una voz bastante familiar.

"No. De todos los ponis … "

La pegaso gruñó mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar al último pegaso que esperaba ver.

Frente a ella estaba Zephyr Breeze. Un alto pegaso con facha de vago-hippie-estilista frustrado que le sonreía. En uno de sus cascos cargaba una caja de color rojo y sobre lomo un gran ramo de flores de todos los colores existentes.

— ¡Feliz día de corazones y cascos! —exclamó él, sonriendo mientras entregaba los regalos a la confundida pegaso.

Rainbow recibió los presentes con la mandíbula desencajada, sus orejas caídas y sus dos ojos compitiendo por el premio de "más tics nerviosos en un minuto". El derecho era el favorito para ganar.

—Zeph…—ella quiso decirle algo a ese tonto pegaso incapaz de entender las indirectas- si es que "¡Lárgate de aquí cabeza de nube, no quiero nada contigo!" puede considerarse una indirecta-, pero las palabras murieron antes de que pudiera decir nada. Zephyr la rodeo con sus alas en un incómodo abrazo.

— ¿Te gustó tu regalo, _Rainbows_?—le preguntó el recién graduado de la escuela de estética, o cómo él prefería: "Especialista en el cuidado terapéutico de la melena"

La poni de melena arcoíris no supo responder. No sabía qué más decirle al sujeto, así que desde el fondo de su corazón le dijo lo que siempre le había dicho:

— ¡No!—gritó, zafándose del abrazo— ¡No me gustó tu regalo! ¡No entiendo qué haces aquí y no me importa!— Rainbow comenzó a aletear para ponerse a la altura de Zephyr, y verlo directo a los ojos. Le arrojó a la cara sus regalos.

—Oh, Rainbows, sólo quería pasar a desearte un feliz día de los corazones—aseguró el confiado pegaso, como si nada de lo que le habían dicho le hubiera afectado.

—Bueno, gracias— dijo ella con amargura, luego alzó su casco y señaló a la vacía calle— ¡Ahora vete!

El hermano de Fluttershy una vez más se hizo el sordo, en lugar de salir volando tan rápido como le dieran sus alas, se quedó. Se quedó parado con la mirada pérdida en los brillantes ojos de la Wonderbolt y suspiró. Ella era tan perfecta, tan fuerte, tan confiada, tan colorida… Zeph sentía que no podía resistirlo un segundo más. Su casco tomó el de ella.

— ¿Pero qué rayos…?

Zephyr Breeze se arrodilló y con su otro casco rodeo el de Rainbow Dash. Sus ojos brillaban con anticipación mientras su ala izquierda extendía una caja azul con detalles de color verde agua.

—Rainbows, he esperado mucho por esto…

"Por favor, no…" gimió Rainbow en su propia mente. Aterrada, observó cómo el otro pony abría la caja. "Celestia, Luna, Cadance… ¡Daring Do! Cualquier divinidad que escuche. Por favor no…" La caja se abrió, revelando un precioso brazalete dorado con un diamante incrustado justo en el centro.

— ¿Rainbow Dash, te casarías conmigo?

"¡Por el amor de Faust!"

Ella estaba muda. Paralizada por la revelación.

— ¡No!—gritó desesperada, aleteando para alejarse de Zephyr Breeze.

Entonces, detrás de los arbustos, casas y nubes que rodeaban la escena aparecieron docenas de ponis desconocidos. Todos suspirando, gritando de felicidad. De la nada salieron globos flotando, serpentinas cayendo, confeti volando por todos lados y fuegos artificiales en forma de corazón encendieron el cielo, las iníciales **ZB+RD** brillaban entre los rayos mágicos rodeadas por corazones.

Zephyr, ignorante de la respuesta, abrazó a su confundida novia. El gesto hizo a la multitud de extras soltar un prolongando "Awww".

…

Rainbow Dash no entendía cómo era que todo había estado listo en menos de una hora. El gran salón del castillo de Twilight estaba adornado ricamente con listones blancos. Ya todos los invitados habían tomado sus lugares. Y la propia princesa se estaba preparando para la ceremonia.

Rainbow estaba enfundada en su vestido de novia hecho por Rarity (Calle Herradura #1, Boutique Carrusel, pedidos por comisión. Disponible para todo tipo de eventos). Zephyr esperaba junto al altar.

Rainbow aun no terminaba de comprender la situación cuando la marcha nupcial estilo Dubstep comenzó a sonar. Se encontró a sí misma recorriendo el pasillo con su hermano mayor, Rainbow Blaze, a su lado. Sus amigas estaban ya en sus lugares, como damas de honor. Al lado de Zephyr estaban dos corceles, que se abrazaban, llorando desconsolados. Eran los padrinos, Soarin y Quibble Pants.

Rainbow llegó al altar, viendo como su hermano soltaba varias gotas de orgullo líquido antes de volver a prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Twilight había comenzado con su discurso.

—Queridos amigos, el día de hoy nos reunimos para celebrar la unión de estos dos pegasos, que han atravesado por un largo camino para llegar a este momento…

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Nunca acepté ser novia de este cerebro de nube, mucho menos su esposa!—reclamó la novia.

—… Este día celebraremos el casamiento de Rainbow Dash, elemento de la lealtad, y Zephyr Breeze…—Twilight se detuvo un segundo— El, eh, ¿hermano de Fluttershy?

El pegaso asintió, la ceremonia continuó.

Y continuó. Y continuó. Hasta que llegó aquella frase que aun perseguía a Rainbow Dash en sus sueños más aterradores.

— Zephyr Breeze, puedes besar a la novia…

 **~e.e-e.e-e.e~**

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ah, ah. — Rainbow se revolvió en la cama. El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero aun en la tenue luz de la noche pudo notar que era su habitación, su casa en las nubes. Tanque dormía sobre una camita de nubes al pie de la suya, también hecha de nubes.

Con su casco, la pegaso se limpió el sudor de la frente, una incómoda sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Uf, sólo fue un sueño— suspiró la poni de melena arcoíris un poco aliviada.

De repente un par de alas rodearon su tembloroso cuerpo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rainbows? ¿Otra vez tuviste una pesadilla, querida?

Un frío terror inundó a Rainbow Dash cuando se dio cuenta del brazalete dorado que estaba en su pesuña izquierda.


End file.
